RariJack: Love Doesn't Need to Hide
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: Applejack tells Rarity that they can't be seen together. can Rarity make her see that they dont need to hide? Applejack X Rarity


"Applejack!" I call out to the blonde haired tomboy. "Hey wait up AJ!"

Applejack stops and turns to face me. I can tell by the look on her face that she's a bit annoyed with me. When I get up to her I can clearly see she is not happy at all. I say nothing and just walk beside her. When we get to the next class she stops me from going in and waits a minute for the hall to clear.

"Sugar cube," she says with a sad southern tone. "You can't be hanging around me in school."

"Darling," I chock on my words "Why does it matter?"

"Look it's not that I don't like you Sugar Cube," she says taking my hand "Just that in school we both have a rep to uphold."

I nod in acceptance. She's right though we come from different worlds. She's a hard working farmer girl and I'm a rich fashion designer. We shouldn't even be friends let alone lovers. I just never thought she'd be the kind of person to actually care about something like that.

As the day progressed I found myself wondering what I could do to show her it didn't matter where we came from that it only mattered that we loved each other. When I got to lunch I pretty much ran to my best friend Fluttershy. She's a very soft spoken girl with lovely long pink hair, she's also quite shy.

"Rarity." She says softly "Are you alright?"

"Oh Darling everything is fine." I say with a small smile.

"Applejack?" she says shyly.

"I don't know what is going on Darling." I say defeated.

Shy just looks at me and smiles I smile back at her I know she means well but this isn't a matter she knows of. She has a boyfriend she doesn't fully get how a girl can love a girl the way a girl should love a boy. I don't blame her though it's not like we have a lot of kids that are out here. Rainbow Dash the top athlete in the school is an out lesbian and she's had her eye on my Applejack for months.

After I get home AJ is already there waiting for me. I let us in and we walk up to my room. She kicks off her boots and sits on my bed. I try not to look at her I'm still a bit upset with what she had said to me earlier today. After about ten minutes of silence I turn to look at her. She's lying on my bed her red plaid shirt is unbuttoned reveling a black lace bra. Her skin tight jeans are unbuttoned as well.

"Applejack?!" I say in a shock.

"Oh come on Sugar Cube," she says sitting up. "You know you like it."

I turn back around I hate that she's right. I can feel myself becoming wetter and I start to shift in my seat. Applejack gets up and walks up behind me. Her hands run up and down my arms and then she moves my hair away from my neck and starts kissing and nipping until I can't take it anymore and I turn around and kiss her.

I eagerly remove her shirt and she unzips my dress and slips it off of my body. Her hands slide over my exposed skin. I push her jeans down and she steps out of them. We fall on to my bed and roll around kissing and touching each other. Eventually we remove each other's bras and underwear. When we are finally both exposed I find myself underneath the beautifully toned farm girl. Her hands and lips find my breasts and she has her way. Sucking and nipping at my nipples her hands massage my breasts lightly before her hands find their way to my dripping wet pussy.

"Damn Sugar Cube you're pretty wet." She says giving me a sweet kiss before she begins to finger me.

She touches my clit lightly and rubs it in a circular motion. A few soft moans escape my mouth and all my thoughts about what had happen are gone and all I can think is how amazing this girl makes me feel. She slides her fingers inside of me without warning and begins to finger fuck me slow at first then quicker and quicker. She kisses her way down my body and when she reaches my soaking wet pussy she begins to lick, suck and nip at my clit sending over the edge. I'm practically screaming in pleasure as I orgasm. I feel my body got numb I haven't cum that hard in a long time.

AJ slip her fingers out of me and lick them clean. Once I regain my composer I sit up and push her down on to the bed. I kiss her passionately, I can taste myself on her tongue and it makes me want her even more. I pull away from her lips and kiss my way down to her breasts. I take her nipple into my mouth and I begin to suck and nip at them until they are hard. I rub my fingers over them and move my right hand down to her waiting pussy. She's already moaning and biting her lips trying to hold her moans back. I start the same way she did and rub her clit a bit. Her moans become a bit louder and I take that as an okay to move on. I trail kisses down her perfectly toned stomach and take her clit into my mouth. I nip and suck at it while circling my finger around her entrance.

"Please Rarity." She moans "Don't make me beg."

"Oh Darling." I say teasing "Making you beg me makes it all the more fun."

"Rarity please Sugar Cube." She bucks her hips slightly asking me to finger her.

I giggle and nip hard at her clit and she screams and arches her back slightly and it's at that moment that I slide my fingers deep inside her. I let her catch her breath and regain some of her composer before I begin to finger fuck her. As I quicken my pace her moans become louder and it's not long before she reaches her climax. She cums so hard that it takes her a good 2 or 3 minutes to region any composer.

We both lay next to each other and breathing heavily we begin to relax a bit. AJ cuddles up into my arms and kisses me softly.

"Applejack, Darling?" I say relaxing my breathing.

"Yes Sugar Cube?" she says sitting up on her elbows

"You love me don't you?" I say quickly.

"Of course I do Rarity why would you even ask such a question?"

'AJ you told me not to be around you in school. It kind of makes me feel as though you're just using me for sex."

"I'm sorry Rare." Her big green eyes look deep in to my big blue eyes "I didn't think it would bother you like this."

"Applejack, Darling, I love you and I don't want to hide the way I feel about you."

It's at that moment that I realize Applejack is ready to accept the relationship we have. She smiles and kisses me. We lay together under the covers holding each other close. I didn't realize it till it was already too late that we had fallen asleep. I shrug it off and pull my love closer to me and I doze back off to sleep.

The next day shocked me and everyone else. We went through our normal routines and by the time lunch came I was in a state of bliss. I'd spent the night with my beautiful girlfriend and she had told me she'd have a surprise for me at lunch. I get to the lunch room and find her at her table. I go to ask to see her and she jumps up and takes me in her arms and kisses me passionately. When she pulls away from me I can't stop myself from smiling.

All eyes were on us and she let me go and stood up on the table and just smiled.

"That's right everyone I'm with Rarity!" she shouts "I love her more than anything in the world and anyone who has a problem with that can suck it!" she jumps off the table and takes my hand "I love you Sugar Cube."

"I love you Darling." I kiss her lightly and hug her tight.

We go through the rest of the day with no problems and when we get back to my house after school we spend another blissful night together and we fall asleep once more in each other's arms. ***


End file.
